Of Lemon Drops and Dancing
by Emily92
Summary: Albus and Minerva share a dance, as well as some other things. No spoilers. MMAD!


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. I own nothing.

* * *

**Of Lemon Drops and Dancing**

McGonagall? Dancing? I don't think so, Hermione."

"Oh Ron! Just because she's a bit stiff doesn't mean she's never danced."

"Well, I can't imagine it- her dancing or being in love."

"Well, that goes to show what you know!"

"Why are you acting like you know something that I don't?"

"I know a lot of things that you aren't aware of, Ron."

"Like what?"

"I know what she danced last night...with Dumbledore."

"What?! Alright, the idea alone of her dancing is crazy enough, but with Dumbledore? That's just...tell me what happened."

* * *

She was in the astronomy tower. Even back in her days as a student, the astronomy tower had always been one of her favorite places at Hogwarts. It was peaceful, and the sky was beautiful with its many stars.

The astronomy tower was peaceful, quiet, and away from all the chaos of Hogwarts.

Oh, she loved Hogwarts. It was a wonderful place, but sometimes, with all the hubbub, it could be a bit overwhelming. Sometimes she just had one too many homework assignments to correct, or that despicable Draco Malfoy had been up to no good or all this recent trouble with he-who-must-not-be-named, and she needed to get away from it all. So, she retreated to the astronomy tower.

Tonight she was there for no particular reason. It was rather late for her, around one in the morning. The stars were out, and it was balmy. She could see Hagrid's hut in the distance. There was no light on, so he must have been asleep.

"Having a case of insomnia, Minerva?" A deep voice said from behind her.

"Albus!" She exclaimed, surprised.

"Sorry," He said, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright," She murmured quietly.

They stood together in pleasant silence for awhile in the astronomy tower.

"Lemon drop?" He offered as he pulled a bag of the muggle candy out of his robes.

"No thank you," She replied politely.

"Are you sure that you won't try them?" He asked, his eyes sparkling, "They're quite delicious."

She considered it, "Alright, I think I will."

He handed her one.

"Thank you, Albus," She replied as she tried it.

"Minerva?" He asked cheerfully, his eyes still sparkling.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, clearly surprised by his question.

"Would you like to dance?" Dumbledore repeated his question patiently, as if he knew this would be her initial reaction, "It's a beautiful night – or, I should say, morning – perfect for dancing."

"I don't think it would be very conventional," She stated uncertainly.

"You're standing in the astronomy tower at one thirty in the morning, eating a lemon drop. _That_ isn't very conventional either," He told her gently.

"A-alright," She replied.

He took her hands, and they slowly swayed back and forth.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, "That did _not_ happen...did they kiss?"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Did they kiss?" Ron repeated his question, "They did, didn't they!"

"No, they didn't," Hermione said firmly.

Ron smirked, "Sure they didn't. How do you know all of this, anyway?"

"I was going to the astronomy tower and I...er...saw them."

"Why were you going to the astronomy tower at one in the morning?"

"To study," Hermione explained, "It's peaceful up there."

"You didn't get in trouble?" Ron asked, shocked.

"No."

"But it was _McGonagall_."

Hermione shrugged.

* * *

"Can't sleep either, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked her. McGonagall spun around, surprised to see Hermione.

"Granger!" She exclaimed, murder in her eyes, "What are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep," Hermione honestly replied, "I was going to study, and...it's peaceful up here."

Professor McGonagall's eyes softened.

"I should get back to bed," Hermione said, and was out of the astronomy tower before McGonagall could change her mind about punishing her.

Dumbledore and McGonagall resumed their dancing.


End file.
